


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by sharpiesandpaint



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Honestly this is a self insert, I have no idea!, Javert's a dad, What Was I Thinking?, but oh well, its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiesandpaint/pseuds/sharpiesandpaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela was widely considered harmless by most of the student body that knew her, she was the head of security’s daughter. Grantaire was your typical Bad boy type, drinks, does drugs and screws any girl that grabs his attention for 10 seconds. Michaela was about to do something he didn’t see very often, fight back. Their romance started out simple flings and make out sessions but moves into car chases, drug tests and a lot of trouble for the stereotypical daddy’s girl that calls Grantaire daddy. Also Mathilde fights people. ((Thanks mathy))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mother cause she would be super fucking disappointed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mother+cause+she+would+be+super+fucking+disappointed).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably upload this every once in a while, like every day or so, its all done but I may add or edit it so i dunno

Michaela pulls on her beanie and flannel as she looks out the window of the police dorms, her father had pulled a few strings and had her moved to a different dorm area based off of the violence in the other areas. Michaela grabbed her bag and keys as she left the dorm. The route she took to the student centre was usually quiet and a good place to meet up with her best friend, Mathilde. Who was in fact quite close with the boy who enjoyed to spark the revolution. Michaela’s father wasn’t very keen on her being friends with Mathilde because of that but Michaela did not give a single fuck.

As she jogged up to the student centre and opened the large doors she was greeted with the regular crowd of people planning to protest against the university who never actually did anything. She rolled her eyes and climbed the stairs to the roof, grabbing the beer from the usual spot under the stairs. She threw open the roof door and was met by Mathilde’s face 

“Did you get it?” They asked eagerly to their slightly taller friend (which didn’t say much, Mathilde was 5’2 and Michaela was 5’3) 

Michaela let out a laugh and held up the 8 pack of fancy beer from the executive’s house. She sat on the ledge of the building at looked down at the 3rd year boys who were having the regular "Lets Revolt Against The English Club" meeting also known as the Yorktown club. Once they noticed the two friends various things were being yelled by them. Michaela laughed, she was good friends with Thomas and he was giving a firm elbow to the ribs of his twin, Lafayette, who was attempting to serenade the two. Michaela grabbed a rock and threw it down at them before pulling her legs up and checking her phone 

“Shit, I gotta get to class” she says standing up and grabbing her bag. She ruffled Mathildes hair and gave them a quick nod. “See you later alligator”

“In a while crocodile” Mathilde says, still looking down at the boys. 

Michaela jogged down the stairs and as she approached the bin to throw out her beer bottle a hand blocked the bin. She slowly looked up to see a handsome man with dark curly hair and a bottle of vodka in his hands

“Where’d you get that?” He asks, a squint in his eye and a slur in his words,

“Where did I get what?” She asks, pronouncing the words and scrunching her nose at the stink of pot and vodka,

“Don’t be a bitch, just say where you got the fancy beer” he says leaning down to be eye level with her, 

“Why should I tell you?” She asks taking a step back,

“Because I asked you” he slurs taking a step forward,

“Listen, I have to get to class I don’t have time for-” she says trying to go around but finding her self backed against the wall and his hands beside her head

“Just say where you got it so I can get some, princess” he says smiling at her,

“Bite me” she growls at him, looking him dead in the eye.

He stares at her for a moment before placing a kiss on her lips causing the bottle in her hand to drop and smash on the ground as she wraps her arms around his neck and tangles her fingers in his hair, the bottle in his hands dangles loosely as he wraps his arms around her waist. This continues for a few minutes and a few students walk by but then back out. He wraps her legs around his waist and pulls away,

“You wanna go to the red room?” He asks between pants,

“Yes, oh my god” she mutters, her hands still tangled in his hair. A wicked grin crosses his face before he walks her through the short hallways to the red room and drops her down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Michaela leans her head back against the mattress and lets out a sigh before realizing 

“Fuck, my class” she mutters. 

“No I’m pretty sure it was your ass” The unnamed boy next to her muttered as he lit a cigarette

Michaela gave him a shove and raised her head from her position on the mattress,  
“Where the hell are my clothes?” She asks looking around then back at him

He cocked his head to the side of the mattress before taking a drag of the blunt.  
“Over there sweetcheeks” he says hitting her butt as she walks over, trying her best to cover herself. She grabs her phone and checks her messages as she pulls on her clothes,

“Oh no, oh god damn it Mathilde” She mutters as she buttons up her shirt

A cough comes from the boy causing Michaela to turn around “Wait Mathilde?” He asks, slightly panicked sounding, putting out his blunt on the ground and standing up. He placed his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, reading the texts and pulling away suddenly 

“Y-your name isn’t Michaela is it?” He asks pulling on his boxers  
“Yeah it is, why?” She asks crossing her arms and turning around to face him

“Oh god” he groans, running his hands through his hair before snapping his head up and pointing at the door  
“Get out, sugar tits” he growls “You shouldn’t be here, you’re a rich whore” 

“Wow, asshole much, what’s your name anyways?” She asks with a scoff

“Grantaire” he says moving behind her and pushing her out by the shoulders and throwing her bag out after her “And you’re Javert’s daughter” 

“Oh shit” she mutters grabbing her bag off of the floor and walking back to the roof. “I fucked Grantaire” she muttered to herself as she opened the door to the roof 

“Who was it?” Her friends voice rang out as soon as the door opened 

“No one” she said with a shrug as she sat back down next to her  
Mathilde let out a scoff, “Do I know him?” They asked passing Michaela a beer 

Michaela shook her head, her loose brown curls flying as she did.  
“Speaking of which, when are you gonna bring me to a meeting?” 

Mathilde let out a long sigh “I’m not risking that, if your dad finds out he’ll murder me”

“So? It’s been 2 years, please just bring me to one” she whines

“Nooooo” Mathilde says, poking Michaela’s nose 

“I actually have a meeting now” they says standing up “See you”, Michaela crosses her arms as Mathilde leaves the roof, she waits a few seconds and begins following after her friend. Sneaking into the room through a back door, she had a key to, perks of having her father have keys to everything. 

She weaved through the crowd until she noticed Mathilde standing at the front beside her boyfriend Enjolras, she waved to her with a smile. Michaela was greeted with a much less enthusiastic face as Mathilde nudged Grantaire to remove her friend from the pub. 

Grantaire grimaced and grabbed Michaela by the arm, dragging her around the corner into a hallway, 

“What are you doing here?” He hissed at her, no longer smelling as strongly of vodka but it was still faint.

“I’m standing up for what I believe in” she said back sternly, pulling her arm out of his grip and glaring at him, “What are you doing here, I know that you have money, your father helps run this place” 

“I’m here because I’ve seen what Enjolras and Mathilde have been through” he says angrily, a slight french accent coming through “And I know that your father has caused part of it, don’t think we forgot what he did last year at the riot”

“How is that my fault?” She asked angrily, shoving at his chest

Grantaire scoffed and backed her up against all wall “You’re a privileged whore who doesn’t know what its like to not get money from daddy” 

“Pssh, trust me, I’ve never gotten a damn dollar from daddy” she says making air quotations as she said daddy 

“Then how do you explain living away from everyone else on a private dorm area?” He says putting his hands beside her head and leaning down in front of her so they were eye-level

“Last time I checked my dad did that, not you” she said bitterly. He stared at her for a moment and licked his lips, partially in shock partially in lust. His head moved down fully and kissed her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello naughty children, pain momma is back (also im so sorry i didnt update ive been slammed with school but i graduate on the 27th (woot) so I'll probably have a new chapter up every week, probably on tuesdays, i have to work near the lake though so idk)

This time they were interrupted by a voice from the other side of the hallway 

“YEAH GRANT GET SOME” an enthusiastic Enjolras yelled not realizing who it was his friend was kissing. Grantaire how ever simply flipped off his best friend and continued kissing Michaela. Enjolras returned to where he was before, now finished checking up on his friend. 

“What’s going on?” Mathilde asked him 

“oh nothing Babe, he’s just kissing her” he says as he ropes his arm around their waist and kisses their cheek. 

“Wait what?” Mathilde asks “Who is Granddick kissing?” 

“Some girl with a bob” he says, not being able to see the rest of her hair. Mathilde nodded   
“As long as it’s not the girl who he had to take out” they muttered, 

“Nah she was shorter than the girl he was kissing” he says, while meanwhile Grantaire had moved the two of them to a bathroom and was removing Michaela’s clothes.

The meeting continued as normal with Enjolras assuming that his friend had gone to bang some random chick he thought was attractive. Grantaire returned around half way through the meeting, his hair a mess and lipstick smeared against and around his lips. His loose button up shirt untucked and more buttons were undone then before, he was also missing his belt. Mathilde rolled her eyes at the look of his clothes but didn’t say anything. Until the end of the meeting that is

“Why do you look like you just had sex?” Mathilde asked with a squint

“Sorry can’t talk, the only reason I’m here is because I need more condoms” he says, a stupid grin plastered on his face

Mathilde grumbled, “Fine, take these, but only because I don’t want another little you running around” They passed a box of condoms over to him and he kissed her cheeks 

“Thank you so much, I don’t think her father would approve at all” he yelled as he ran back to the bathroom 

Mathilde shook her head, “I’m never going in there again, thank god it’s not Michaela he’s fucking in there”

“I don’t think her father would approve either” Enjolras says with a shrug

“Would any father approve?” Mathilde mutters gathering her things, earning a laugh from Enjolras

 

Michaela pulled her clothes back on as Grantaire smoked and watched her movements like a hound, “We shouldn’t have done this” she says with a sigh 

“Yeah, the poor janitors that have to clean all this off the counters, and I hope you have something to cover up your neck” he says laughing as she looks in the mirror worriedly. Michaela looks at the various hickeys and smacks his arm “Dick, I thought I said not to leave any marks” she yelled. 

“Hey calm down princess” he says standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders “You know I can’t resist marking my territory” he purrs in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine as he removes the cigarette dangling from his mouth and kisses her cheek. 

Michaela rolls her shoulders and gets out from under his arms, she leans on the counter   
“You better hope I have enough makeup in my bag” she says rolling her eyes as he moves forward for a kiss, she kisses him briefly before pulling away 

“I think 6 climaxes are enough for one day” she scoffs 

“Pssh, I can do more than just that many babe, you haven’t even felt half of it, you should come over tonight” he says with a wink

“Isn’t Enjolras your room mate?” She asks, turning around and beginning to apply foundation to the various marks on her neck

“Nah he’s going out on a date with your friend tonight, and if i put a belt on the door he knows not to come in” He says with a wink. Michaela rolls her eyes, 

“Fine, I’ll make something up to tell my dad” she looks at him in the mirror “Are you gonna get dressed?” 

“Nah I think I’ll watch you for a bit” he says grabbing her butt and returning to the other side of the counter, earning another eye roll. 

She finished up the make up and finally got Grantaire to put clothes on and checked the time 

“It’s already 9, I should call my dad now” she said unlocking her phone and dialing her father’s phone number as Grantaire watched her sit on the ground by her bag. She explained to her father that she was going to be working over night at the library to study. Luckily he believed it. 

“Ready to go princess?” He asked, pulling on his clothes at last

“Um, no I would get recognized in this, and seen by you, if my dad finds out through the grapevine we’re both dead” she says putting her makeup back in her bag

He steps forward “turn towards me?” He asks

Michaela does and he rips her shirt open “Oh noooo, now you cant wear that, here take mine instead” he says with a large smile on his face. Michaela grumbles about it but slides his shirt on and rolls up the sleeves so they fit her and he leans down “Get on my back” he says simply

Michaela stares at him for a moment before climbing on his back, he pulls off her shoes and puts them in her bag before passing it up to her, 

“Look like your sleeping and tuck your head into my neck, I’ll try my best not to get turned on by you touching my neck sweetheart” he says with a wink to her in the mirror. She rolls her eyes and tucks her nose into his neck and he sets off down the halls of the student center, saying hi to a few people but bragging about how he had to “Take this total babe home cause she fell asleep after i fucked her in the bathroom” which made Michaela roll her eyes violently. When the finally got to his dorm she heard a voice ask who she was 

“just a girl, don’t bug me tonight Marius” she heard him mutter as he grabbed what sounded like two bottles or glasses or something and then him shut a door and drop her on a bed with a laugh. Michaela opened an eye then two, she sat up abruptly and looked around.

“So how many girls have you fucked in here?” She asked crossing her legs

“Actually, none, I don’t really bring a lot of girls here, I like to get it done once then move on and bringing them here lets them know about me.” He pulls a cigarette from his back pocket and lights it. He hands her a bottle of cheap vodka and sits beside her.

“So why am I any different?” She asks before she takes a swing from the bottle

“You’re the only one who's fought back” he says with a shrug


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re the only one who's fought back” he says with a shrug “Most girls who I’ve fucked would have told me the beer name and tried to seduce me, which I usually would fuck them even if they didn’t try but you” he shakes a finger at her “You’ve got a spark in your eyes that the others don’t, you are trouble Miss. Michaela Javert” He takes a long drag from his cigarette, and smiles at her “And I like it” he winks at her and grabs her hand, “Now where were we?” He asks as she climbs onto his lap and begins to kiss and suck on her jaw line 

 

The next morning Michaela woke up in Grantaire’s arms naked with two empty bottles on the ground and their clothes who knows where. The only problem was that they were no longer in his room but on the couch. Marius didn’t seem to have a problem with this as he was sitting at a table eating a bowl of cereal. Michaela sat up and removed Grantaire’s arms from around her. She grabbed a blanket from another couch and wrapped it around herself. 

“Morning” Marius muttered, not looking up from his phone.

“Um, morning?” She says, nudging Grantaires sleeping form unsuccessfully and walking back into his room but being interrupted from her walk by Enjolras 

“Why are you here?” He asks looking down at her “You’re Javert’s daughter AND Mathilde’s best friend and you thought it was a good idea to sleep with Grantaire?” He says before getting pushed past

“Listen bud, I’m already lecturing myself about this in my head, now please let me get my clothes on and leave before Grantaire wakes up” Michaela says pinching the bridge of her nose and looking around Grantaire’s room for her clothes then remembering that she got her shirt ripped yesterday. “Oh fuck” she muttered

“Morning babe” came a rocky voice from the hallway, also pushing past Enjolra (which annoyed him quite a bit) but this time closing the door on him which cause a loud grumble from the hallway about why he doesn’t even know why he’s friend with him. 

“Hey, about the whole shirt thing, how am I supposed to get past my dad without him questioning why I have some guys shirt on instead of mine?” She says crossing her arms and squinting at him.

“Just say you spilt water on your shirt and I gave it to you” he says with a shrug as he pulls on a new pair of underwear because his other ones had gone missing

“Grantaire none of the security team likes you, like at all, your picture is on a dart board because you are a literal menace to them” she says slipping on her other clothes

“Then say it was R,” he says looping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her head “Then there won’t be any questions about why you were with me”

“And we have to talk to Enjolras” she mutters, pulling on the same dark green button up from the day before,

“Yeah, I’ll explain it to him and just make sure he doesn’t tell anyone” he says unwrapping his arms from around her. She picks up her bag and leaves the room, waving to Enjolras and Marius on her way out. Once she left the dorm she let out a long sigh of annoyance, she fucked up badly this time.

 

A few days passed where she heard nothing from Grantaire. She saw him around the student center a few times but all he did was wink at her and smirk. Which particularly hurt seeing as 4 of those times he was pulling a different girl into the bathroom. 

On the 9th day of not hearing from him she got stopped in the hallway by a hand grabbing hers and ducking into an empty class room 

“Hey babe” a known voice purred from behind her and she rolled her eyes “No, not today Grantaire” She said moving right to the door but being blocked by Grant’s tall frame 

“Listen I need to see you” he said grinning at her and holding onto her hand

“Oh you have though, multiple times, just as you’re about to fuck some other girls” she said shaking her head but not letting go of his hand “Why did you do that?” She asked honestly curious for his reasons

“Cause a man has to screw someone every so often, I couldn’t go celibate just because I couldn’t fuck you” he said pulling her close “But now that we’re alone…” he purrs, letting his words trail off as he bends down to kiss her,

“That’s not what I meant, I meant why did you say I was different and you liked me, then just not talk to me for 9 days?” She says, ducking to avoid his lips

“It’s actually only been 8 days, today is the ninth, and it’s because Enjolras said that if he didn’t want me to tell Mathilde and your dad I had to not talk to you. He doesn’t think that you should be trusted because of your father. Trust me I wanted to talk to you, to feel you, to kiss you. So badly these past few days and that’s why I brought you here” 

Michaela looks around and realizes “One of the older classrooms” she says in recognition 

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner. No cameras, no windows that can’t be blocked off and you’re in here so thats a big plus too” he says grinning at her once again. 

Michaela looks up to him and nods, a devil-like grin crossed his features as he picked her up and kissed her roughly and desperately.


	5. Chapter 5

The meetings like that continued for weeks which lead into months, Mathilde remained unaware and Enjolras never found out about the secret rendez-vous that took place almost every day. 

Mathilde however, decided that their friend needed a boyfriend and thought that their friend Thomas Jefferson would be a good match, he also just happened to be one of the few who knew about Her and Grantaire.

“You know, Thomas is a good friend” Mathilde said to themself as their legs dangled over the side of the roof and they looked down at him 

“Ew Mathy no, he’s just a friend” Michaela said, scrunching her nose at the comment 

“Okay but maybe he would be a good boyfriend” They say with a shrug 

“I will push you off the fucking building” Michaela says through a laugh as she drinks her beer

“Pssh, yeah right, speaking of pushing people off the building. Have you seen Grantaire lately? He seems..happier than normal, it’s weird”

“Nah, I’ve never really met him other then when you made him escort me out” she said shrugging and lying through her teeth

“Huh, really? I think you would probably get along, you two should meet sometime” Mathilde said smiling a bit “If he isn’t high or drunk that is, I have no idea how he’s still in school and hasn’t died from an std”

“I heard that he was clean” she said with a look over to her friend 

“If you were to ever date him I would murder you though”

“Yeah I’m not surprised,” she looked at her phone quickly “Shit, I have a meeting, with a prof”  
She ran back to the door and went through, forgetting her phone on the ledge

 

She hadn’t actually gone to a meeting with her prof. She had gone to meet Grantaire once again. However her bag had been dropped as she was pulled in and they forgot to pull it in with them. An unknowing Mathilde ended up walking in on an unfortunate scene of their best friend and their boyfriend’s best friend (whom she hated completely) having sex against a wall and hadn’t realized that they had walked in. Mathilde stood in shock for a moment before screaming “OH MY GOD” which had scared them both and causing even deeper scratch marks on Grantaire’s back and cuts into Michaela’s hips from his nails digging in suddenly and very harshly into her skin. 

The two stayed in the same position but the female poked her head around him 

“Hey Mathy” she said as she quickly ducked out from behind him and grabbed her clothes from the other side of the room. Stopping midway momentarily when hit with a book. Grantaire stayed staring at the wall. Mathilde threw Michaela’s phone at him. 

“You said you never fucking met him and I walk in on you doing this? How long have you two been doing this?” Mathilde asked angrily 

“Like a few” Michaela muttered as she pulled on her clothes

“A few what?” Mathilde growls out

Grantaire strolls a few feet away from Michaela with a stupid grin on her face. He pulls on his boxers and moves to stand beside Michaela

“Months” he says proudly as he wraps an arm around her waist. Michaela looks down at the ground in guilt and pinches the bridge of her nose. Mathilde stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you wanna continue?” Grantaire asked down to her

“We could but you’re out of condoms” Michaela said holding up an empty box. He plants a kiss on her cheek and grabs his pants, pulling them on quickly.

“I’ll be back in a few babe, Make sure you’re undressed” he says throwing her a wink before running out the door. He turns a few hallways and arrives at the Campus convenience store. He was alone in there as he picked up two boxes. Other than the cashier there was one other man in there, the father of none other than Michaela, the head of campus security himself, Javert. Who had for the past few months been trying to catch Grantaire in the act of something against the rules. Grantaire being himself was still turned on and had a boner. It was Javert’s time to shine. As Grant left the store Javert followed after him quietly. He listened into the room that Grant had turned into and heard moans, perfect. He burst into the room

“Grantaire you are in violation of University Rules and will be tried as a- Michaela?” He begun as a yell and ended as a small question. Michaela cringed and didn’t look out from behind her partner this time

“Dad?” She mumbled, before being rushed over to and having Grantaire pulled away from her. A punch placed firmly on his jaw, too in shock to react he ended up naked on the floor

“You’re pathetic” he said in disgust to the 23 year old and turned away from his daughter “Get dressed, you’re going home. Now.” he said firmly to her

“But dad-” she began to plead as she pulled on her clothes once again

“No buts, I don’t want to hear a single word, you aren’t going out except for classes ever again unless you’re being escorted by campus police”

Michaela sighed and looked down at Grantaire, still in shock on the ground. He looked up at her and nodded, it’s for the best. He mouthed to her. 

Michaela grabbed her bag and left the room behind her father with her head down. The ride back to the dorms was silent. 

“You better stay in your room, young lady” He says sternly “I still need to do my patrol around campus so I’m trusting you not to leave” he dropped her off at her door as she walked in he locked the door behind her. As she stepped in her phone buzzed, it was a text from Enjolras 

Where are you two? The rally starts in 2 minutes

She lets out a long sigh 

I can’t make it, how did you know I was with Grantaire???

 

Why can’t you make it, B) I have a very angry partner, pacing infront of me and ranting about how you betrayed them

My dad locked me in my room, Mathilde isn’t the only one who found out in a bad way...

Kay, it looks like it may get violent anyways, I’ll text you when it dies down

 

Michaela sighed and sat down at her bed. She begun to fall asleep around 20 minutes later but was awoken by the sound of a car engine outside her window and a smash 

“Come on, we have a revolution to take part in” the voice of Grantaire came in through the window, slurred and messy sounding. 

“I’ll walk thanks” She said climbing out of the window and walking past his car 

“No way princess, Enjolras said he needs us there ASAP”

“Then I’ll bike, I’m not driving with someone who just ruined my relationship with my best friend and my father because he was sloppy about what he did” she yelled back at him, pulling her bike off the side and climbing on. Grantaire jumped over the car door and held onto the handle bars

“Michaela I love you, you know that. Please don’t go on your own just because I fucked up” 

“Sober up then we’ll talk” she says bitterly as she pulls the handle bars out of his hands and bikes off. The last things she hears from him are curses and a car alarm sounding. 

As she arrives she sees what looks like a massacre as there are students fighting against the police as far as you could see. Enjolras ran up to her as soon as her saw her and hugged her “Thank god you’re okay, Some kids were planning to shoot up the police dorms” He said holding onto her

“Where’s Mathilde?” She asked desperately before being yelled at from behind

“HEY, YOU’RE THE JAVERT’S DAUGHTER THAT FUCKED GRANTAIRE” A taller woman yelled, who was standing with the yorktown club. Multiple cheers emerged from the yorktown club including a “YEAH MICHAELA, SHOW YOUR DAD WHOS BOSS”

They were greeted with a hurried and high pitched “SHUTTHEFUCKUP” as she looked around for Mathilde

On the other side of the crowd, her father was fighting off angry students until he saw Grantaire looking around in the crown and he pushed the students off and charged up to him, Planting another right hook to his jaw, but this time Grantaire was prepared. He swung back and initiated a full on fist fight.

“Mathilde! dad!” Michaela yelled, looking around wildly before being grabbed by Enjolras 

“Mathilde isn’t here but I think I saw your dad that way” he said pointing in the opposite direction of his best friend and his partner’s best friend’s father, he knew what had to be done and that sometimes it was best to let things happen 

Various curses were flying from Grantaire and Javert, a knife was shoved in Grantaire’s direction and he grabbed it, sticking it firmly into the older man’s gut, twisting and pulling out 

“That’s something I never did to a Javert before, pull out that is” he says before rushing away to find the younger, female Javert 

When he spotted her he rushed over and pulled on her arm   
“We need to leave” he said hurriedly 

“I’m not leaving until I find my dad!” She says angrily, pulling her arm out of his grip and looking around 

“Michaela please, it’s not safe here” He pleaded with her

“Grantaire, I love you, I really do, but you’re high and drunk and I can protect myself, you’re the one who needs to leave”

“I’m not leaving-” BANG a shot rang out in the crowd and the group quieted suddenly and began a new uproar, even louder than the last as Grantaire looked down at Michaela before collapsing. 

“Oh my god” she yelled, starting to cry instantly seeing the red seeping through his dark green shirt, turning it a shade of brown. Michaela kneeled down beside him and put her hand over his 

“No, no this can’t be happening, not now” she sobbed over his slowly dying body in her lap “SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE” she screamed out, unheard

Grantaire smiled up at her “That’s the fighter I know, don’t forget I love you” he says slowly shutting his eyes

“No you can’t Grantaire, I swear to god if you die I’ll kill you myself” she sobbed onto him, his smile not leaving his face as it became harder to move. A metal barrel was placed against the back of Michaela’s head

“You’re all scum, no matter who you come from” a deep voice yells as the trigger is pulled and a bullet rips through her skull, causing her to fall over Grantaire’s body. He pets at her hair as he begins to cry as well

“Don’t worry, my dear. I’ll follow you into the dark” he says before taking his last breath.


End file.
